Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 004
"Into the Hornet's Nest", known as "The Ultimate Great Moth, Part 1" in Kids' WB! and also known as "Insector Combo" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 9, 2000 and in the United States on October 20, 2001. As the ferry to Duelist Kingdom arrives, Yugi's first opponent is Weevil, as revenge for destroying his Exodia cards. However, Weevil, a sneaky cheater, tricks Yugi into dueling in an arena where all his Insect cards get a power boost, pushing Yugi to his limit. Kids' WB! fused this episode and The Ultimate Great Moth into one, entitling it "The Ultimate Great Moth". The two separate episodes were dubbed, but were only seen in other countries and on DVDs and VHS's until 4Kids TV aired episode 5 on November 25, 2006. __TOC__ Summary The gang stands in the bow of the ship as it approaches Duelist Kingdom. The ship arrives at the dock, and the Duelists get ready to disembark. Tristan's worried about being spotted as a stowaway and thinks maybe he and Téa ought to try to swim back. Téa calls him a lamebrain and tells him to just act normal. So Tristan tries to "play it cool" as he leaves, but as he strides stiffly off the ship, he catches the attention of one of Pegasus' suits, who tells him not to be so nervous. Relieved, he hurries away to join the others. Joey starts to celebrate everyone's safe arrival, when he sneezes all over Téa. Yugi says Joey wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil. Kemo tells the Duelists to head up the stairs toward the castle to meet their host. On the way up, Téa spots Bakura again standing off in the trees, but he disappears before anyone else catches sight of him. Téa thinks maybe it's all in her head. But as the gang head on, Bakura emerges from behind a tree. The Duelists gather before the castle gates. Mai Valentine is there. Some kids point out Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami and notice Kaiba's absence. One person explains that Yugi's the one to beat now. Their host is announced, and Pegasus comes out onto a balcony to greet the Duelists. Joey'd like to get just five minutes alone with that guy, as they recall how Pegasus took Grandpa's soul. Yugi vows not to leave the island until he saves his Grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned. Pegasus welcomes them to Duelist Kingdom. They're the world's greatest Duelists, he says, but come the end of the tournament, only one of them will be crowned King of Duelists, so they must assemble their decks with care. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus says he'll now explain the rules. All Duels will be played with Duel Monsters cards. Life Points will begin at 2000, and direct attacks against the players are forbidden.) To track their progress in the tournament, they've each been given a Dueling Glove and two Star Chips. They must wager Star Chips on each Duel they compete in, must use their Dueling Gloves to collect the Star Chips. Whoever wins ten Star Chips will be allowed to enter the Castle for the finals, and the chance to face Pegasus himself in one final Duel. Yugi thinks Grandpa must be in the castle, but they'll never be able to get in with all those guards. They'll just have to win enough Star Chips to get inside. Pegasus continues to tell them that state-of-the-art Dueling arenas cover the entire island, and new rules will be in effect which the Duelists will discover as they play. He admonishes them to play boldly, think strategically, and Duel mercilessly. They have one hour to prepare. Fireworks will mark the beginning of the tournament. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus says that the tournament will be fought battle-royal style. It will begin in one hour, and last no more than 48 hours. At that time, any Duelist with less than ten Star Chips will be considered a loser and deported from the island.) Pegasus walks back into the castle, thinking that everything is going exactly as planned. (In the Japanese, Pegasus thinks that if Yugi wants to Duel him, he'll have to fight his way through all those others.) Yugi thinks he's just gotta win his way into that castle! Later, standing out in a field, Joey says he doesn't know if he can win and offers to give Yugi back his Star Chip, but Yugi tells him to keep it—his little sister is counting on him. (In the Japanese, Jounouchi tells Yugi he's sorry he's put Yugi at a disadvantage, but doesn't offer to give the Star Chip back.) Téa tells Joey he can do it, as long as he steers clear of the more experienced Duelists at first. Tristan agrees that it's just a matter of working his way up. Joey tells Yugi that between Yugi's Grandpa and Joey's sister, they don't have any room for mistakes. Yugi agrees. The fireworks start, and the tournament is on. For his first Duel, Yugi is determined to challenge Weevil. They have a score to settle. The gang spot Weevil standing at the edge of a forest, and Yugi calls out his challenge. But Weevil laughs and runs off into the woods. Yugi and the others run after him. They wonder what Weevil's up to. Then Yugi remembers what Weevil said on the boat—this must have something to do with the new rules he mentioned. At last, Weevil leads them to a meadow, where he turns and tells Yugi he's come right into Weevil's trap. (In the Japanese, Haga challenges Yugi to Duel.) Yugi says it's time Weevil answers for what he did on the boat, and Yami emerges, saying that it's time to Duel. Weevil accepts the challenge, and the ground begins to tremble as a huge arena rises up out of the earth. Joey says these aren't going to be like the Duels back home! Weevil jumps onto one of the Dueling platforms, which rises into position, and Yugi steps onto the other platform. Weevil sees that Yugi only has one Star Chip, and says he'll eliminate Yugi from the tournament in this one Duel. After that, everyone else will be easy pickings. But Yugi says he'll eliminate Weevil—this will be an all-or-nothing match for them both. He offers to put up his Dueling deck along with his single Star Chip against Weevil's two Star Chips, and Weevil agrees. (In the Japanese, Weevil says that since he'll be getting Yugi's deck anyway, he wishes he hadn't thrown away "Exodia".) Several other Duelists arrive to watch the Duel. They recognize Weevil Underwood, but who's that other guy? Joey tells them it's Yugi Muto, who beat Kaiba. And he's Yugi's best friend, Joey Wheeler, and these other two—they're trespassers. (In the Japanese, Jounouchi calls Anzu and Honda their funny sidekicks.) Téa and Tristan aren't pleased. The other Duelists settle in eagerly to watch the Weevil–Yugi match-up. Weevil begins the Duel and tries to overpower Yugi using his knowledge of the new rules such as the field power bonus', but Yugi catches on to Weevil's strategy as Yugi explains that as soon as he saw the field display, he understood. Each type of monster has a field that it does best on, and the island contains every type of field imaginable. When Weevil led them to this spot, Yugi realized it was to gain a field advantage. Weevil congratulates Yugi for putting it together, but says it won't be enough. Yugi manages to destroy most of Weevil's monsters with "Mirror Force", which he Sets while Weevil is bragging (in the Japanese version, Haga notices it being Set, but belives Yugi is bluffing by Setting a Magic Card in desperation). The gang cheer, while Weevil fumes. How dare Yugi obliterate his army of beautiful bugs. Yugi tells Weevil he's a liar and a cheat, but it was his overconfidence that allowed Yugi to get the best of him. Now his Life Points are low, and he's used up all his monsters. (The Japanese episode ends here, with Yugi's successful move.) Weevil laughs. He lied about that, he says—he still has his most formidable creature waiting in the wings. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood, Part 1 Turn 1: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Killer Needle" in Attack Position (1200/1000). Killer Needle" gains a Field Power Bonus since part of the field is Forest ("Killer Needle": 1200 → 1560/1000 → 1300). Turn 2: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Normal Summons "Mammoth Graveyard" in Attack Position (1200/800). "Mammoth Graveyard" gains a Field Power Bonus since part of the field is Wasteland ("Mammoth Graveyard": 1200 → 1560/800 → 1040). * "Mammoth Graveyard" attacks "Killer Needle". Both monsters are destroyed as they each have the same amount of ATK points. Turn 3: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Hercules Beetle" in Attack Position (1500/2000). "Hercules Beetle" gains a Field Power Bonus since part of the field is Forest ("Hercules Beetle": 1500 → 1950/2000 → 2600). Turn 4: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Normal Summons "Feral Imp" in Attack Position (1300/1400). * Equips "Feral Imp" with "Horn of the Unicorn", increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 points ("Feral Imp" 1300 → 2000/1400 → 2100). * Attacks "Hercules Beetle" with "Feral Imp". Because "Hercules Beetle" has a Field Power Bonus and it is battling a monster that has an Equip Card, the effects of "Horn of the Unicorn" are negated ("Feral Imp": 2000 → 1300/2100 → 1400). "Feral Imp" is destroyed (Yami 2000 → 1350). * (NOTE: In the real game there is no such rule) Turn 5: Weevil * Passes. Turn 6: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Sets a monster. Turn 7: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Basic Insect" in Attack Position (500/700). "Basic Insect" gains a Field Power Bonus since part of the field is Forest ("Basic Insect": 500 → 650/700 → 910). *Equips "Basic Insect" with "Level 3 Laser Cannon", increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Basic Insect": 650 → 950/910 → 1210). * Equips "Basic Insect" with "LV2 Power Boost", increasing its ATK by 1200 and its DEF by 200 ("Basic Insect": 950 → 2150/1210 → 1410). * "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys Yami's set monster. It's revealed to be "Griffore" (1200/1500). Turn 8: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Sets a monster. Turn 9: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Sets a card. Turn 10: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Sets a card. Turn 11: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Big Insect" in Attack Position (1200/1500). "Big Insect" gains a Field Power Bonus since the field is part Forest ("Big Insect": 1200 → 1560/1500 → 1950). Turn 12: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Passes. Turn 13: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Gokibore" in Attack Position (1200/1400). "Gokibore" gains a Field Power Bonus since the field is part Forest ("Gokibore": 1200 → 1560/1400 → 1820). Turn 14: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws. * Passes. Turn 15: Weevil * Weevil draws. * Normal Summons "Kamakiriman" in Attack Position (1150/1400). "Kamakiriman" gains a Field Power Bonus since the field is part Forest ("Kamakiriman": 1150 → 1495/1400 → 1820). Turn 16: Yami Yugi * Yami Yugi draws "Dark Magician". * Sets a monster. Turn 17: Weevil * Weevil draws. * "Basic Insect" attacks Yami's set monster. It is flipped face-up and revealed to be "Dark Magician" (2500/2100). * Yami activates Trap Card "Mirror Force", destroying every monster on Weevil's side of the field and inflicting damage to him equal to the difference between the ATK of "Basic Insect" and the ATK of all other monsters destroy by the effect (Weevil: 2000 → 555) * (NOTE: In the real game "Mirror Force" doesn't deal any damage to a player when it is activated, it just destroys every monster in Attack Position on the opponent's side of the field). Duel concludes next episode. Notes * During the last step of this episode, Yami activates "Mirror Force" to reflect Weevil's "Basic Insect" attack right back to his monsters. Weevil's Life Points drop from 2000 to 555, for a net decrease of 1445 . ** In the anime, "Mirror Force" has the ability to inflict Battle Damage to an opponent based on the difference between the ATK power of the reflected attack (in this case, Basic Insect's i.e. 2150) and the ATK of each of the destroyed monsters. In this episode however, applying this rule with the exact calculations would have made Weevil lose the Duel immediately, as explained by the table below: It can be noted the total damage Weevil should be dealt equals to 2035. Yet the effective damage as seen during this episode only amounts to 1445, i.e. a "surplus" difference of 590. The most educated guess of why this is the case, can be attributed to two things: * Both players start the Duel with 2000 LP (used in the anime for purposes of brevity), yet the cards they use are Duel Monsters cards adapted for play at 8000 LP. In the real game attacks often may deal as much as 2000 points of damage, which would cut any anime Duel very short. * Anime writers for this episode chose to "forget" damage being dealt to one of Weevil's monsters, in order to prevent Weevil from losing and allow the Duel to continue. Evidence to support this theory comes from the exact amount of the "Surplus" damage: 590 points. This is the exact amount of damage inflicted due to the destruction of "Big Insect" or "Gokibore" (see table). Differences from the TCG The Duels in this episode followed the earlier Duel Monsters rules, so 2000 Life Points were used as apposed to 8000, Tributes were not required for Level 5 or higher monsters and players could not attack each other directly. Differences in individual cards included: Changes to the English dub. * In the Japanese version, when Weevil challenges Yugi to a duel Yugi accepts, the Millennium Puzzle flashes and Yami appears. In the Dub the whole transformation sequence is added. * The Japanese version of the episode ends with Yugi's successful move. The dub version ends with Weevil gloating. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" is added at the end of the dub episode. Mistakes * In the dub, "Saggi the Dark Clown" is shown instead of "Kamakiriman". * In the English dub, "Hercules Beetle" is shown to have 1200 Attack Points on its card when Weevil holds it up. However, when its Attack Points are shown by the counter, they are then correctly displayed as 1500. This may be due to the fact that it could have been edited directly from the "Killer Needle" card, which actually has 1200 Attack Points. * In both versions, Weevil had four cards in his hand after he Normal Summoned "Kamakiriman" when he should only have three at the moment since he just played a card from his hand and the fact that Weevil still had four cards in his hand before he attacked. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.